Bards of the Yoroi
by Rogue Ronin
Summary: Sword of the heart is gentle...Wounded dream until now...Left behind somewhere in our hearts.We always are dreaming warriors.Something is calling me.The long shadow image reflects the past.My heart calls for someone.So faraway searching for a dream..compl
1. Is this the yoroi's way?

**Disclaimer: Konichiwa! This is going to be the starting set of song fics that will portray each ronin and what they see in their minds. The first is from the song Samurai Heart by I Jin Hen…So, in other words, I don't own any of the songs which will be used in this or the characters from Ronin Warriors.**

This place, it use to be filled with such life. But now, there's nothing except a charred and barren land. Once, there was a sweet aroma of roses and other wild flowers in the air, except now, they're replaced by the rancid and stomach-churning smell of death. The grounds are saturated with innocent blood which was needlessly shed.

All that's left from the gruesome battle are six warriors, and a huge white tiger. Bruised, battered, tired, and carrying the scars of an unnecessary war that shouldn't have happened in the first place. Is this what the path of the yoroi is suppose to lead the ones that have been, are now, and will someday be chosen to wear it? Or, is the real reason still hidden? But the real question playing over and over in their minds ever since their fate was decided…Is this the yoroi's way?

Holding the sword overhead collecting lighting.  
My heart shines with loneliness.  
What should I aim for?  
Who should I love my love? Where's the answer?  
Anyone is a distant traveler at this town.  
Becoming like a lost child, tomorrow also. I'll keep walking...

Is the only life for the destined who dawns the yoroi, is one that only knows loneliness? Do they even dare to dream to have a life that is separate from what they have now? Even though they know in their hearts that each of them were chosen for a reason. But, is it fair for them to leave behind everything and everyone they knew, just because of another's will? Or, could it also be because of a battle between good and evil which started centuries ago?

Every time they dawn the yoroi, they know they have a responsibility to carry upon their shoulders to keep the world safe from any threat that comes along their path. The responsibility is solely theirs. As long as they dawn it, all they have is each other, but in some ways, they are still alone. In time, the only thing they will come to know and understand is their yoroi, each other, and their duty.

Unreachable dream flower petals dance in the storm.  
Become wind, becoming rain, before I realize...  
The heart is a samurai, emptiness embraces the yoroi.  
Take it off, dress only in your bravery.

A ghostly-pale white light, emitting from the moon guides them away from the carnage, and towards a new destination. As the six warriors continued to walk with heavy hearts, and haunting memories, the burden with what they have to live with will be forever buried deep within their souls. Haunting images play in front of their eyes. Cries of voices echoing all around them in the dead of the night. Questions and doubts start to tumble around in their minds. They knew they could only do so much, but deep down, they felt like they could have done more.

Gaps between buildings, when I look up to the moon.  
My sweet eyes are rubies. If blazing red…  
Transparent future my love. When meet?

Anyone is a distant traveler a secret dream…  
Surpassing even a miracle. Continues to stay afloat...  
The heart is a samurai, emptiness embraces the yoroi.  
Take it off, dress only in your bravery

A star falls from up above, shows the mourning from above. Each tear from heaven stands for every innocent, and warrior that was lost in a needless battle. With every star that falls, a new life is born, and with that life is a new hope for a better world.

Silent tears keep flowing, hoping that they'll wash away the pain they feel that's tearing their hearts apart. But no matter how long they wish for the pain to wash away, the pain they carry will always be a burden for them alone to carry. They know that nothing can ever erase the pain and then the emptiness starts to creep in and tries to take over, forcing them to turn to the only thing that's left…the yoroi.

Love... Strange… Sword of the heart is gentle… Lonely heart.  
Someday somewhere overflowing tears fall.  
Wiping them away, thinking that I want them to flow.  
The heart is a samurai, emptiness embraces the yoroi.  
Take it off, dress only in your bravery.

Unreachable dream Flower petals dance in the storm.  
Become wind, becoming rain, before I realize...  
The heart is a samurai, emptiness embraces the yoroi.  
Take it off, dress only in your bravery.


	2. Kaye's Missing Dreams

**AN: This part of the song fic is about Kaye…Since she's a dream walker I thought that the song, Fill in the Dream by Korin Den, would suit well enough for what I have in mind for this part of the series…**

A major down fall to being a dream walker, besides draining my life energy, there's a dangerous chance for other dreams to take over, and I'll start losing my own sense of self. I can sense their last thoughts and flickering parts of their dreams flash through my head so fast they start to overwhelm me. I stumble forward, almost falling, but on the way down, I felt someone catch me. I couldn't tell who it was, my eyes were tightly closed. I felt him laying me down carefully upon the ground, and I could sense he was watching over me. I frowned deeper as a past dream was surfacing in my mind.

Powdery snow descend in the deep winter sky.  
Mosaic town slowly grows dark  
Footprints of many people continue on the sidewalk.  
Everyone is being dyed white.  
Only one person is out walking.  
Haven't given up yet.

The scene changed, I looked around and when I did, I wished that I hadn't. The one I'm in now, is Ryo's worst nightmare. Ryo was too injured and drained to continue the battle, his armor reverted back to his sub armor. He was trying so hard to get to them but couldn't move. He knelt there helpless as he watched their enemies slaughter them. Ryo's eyes went wide with horror as they fell one by one.

Wish I was born as a spirit.  
New time broadens my chest.  
Now, I give a big wave.  
To seasons that won't return.

Again, a different scene comes along. This time, Sage was staring in disbelief at his armor that was facing him. He couldn't understand why his armor wouldn't allow him to heal any more. His friends and innocent people were seriously hurt, and his armor was making every effort to prevent him from helping them. When Sage tried to dodge past his armor, it raised his nodachi high above and struck him down.

Keep away pale memories. Innocently smiling that time. Once again as my heart. Wants to live as self. Fill in the dream again. Turn the eye away. Rowen's eyes grew wide in horror as his attack took out an entire city block with one shot. He shook his head as he threw down his bow. He stared in shock at the rubble, but then his vision started to blur. He looked at his hands, and a horrified gasp was made. Rowen could see multiple blurred images of his fingers, and then everything started to slowly go black. Rowen's hands shook, he couldn't believe that he was actually experiencing his worst fear, he was going blind.

A light starts, gentle light.  
Drifting time touches my heart.  
Well, it's past times for regrets.  
So embrace everything you believe in.

Kento in full armor, stood holding up his weapon in defensive position. He kept his eyes narrowed into angry slits, and focused on the ones before him. He didn't want this to be true, Kento never once believed that his armor was evil. But something from his past kept on taunting him towards that path. He couldn't do it, he couldn't attack them. They were his friends, they've been through everything together. How could he even think about hurting them?

Wounded dream until now.  
While resting wings, sighs.  
In the palm, accumulates bravery.  
Quietly sparkling. Fill in the dream again.  
Tomorrow glistens.

Cye stood there petrified as he saw the sight of a bloody battle ground. He couldn't believe that he had actually fought in something this gruesome. It was so sickening, it made his stomach churn. He never wanted to fight, but it seemed that no matter where he went, he was always caught up in another battle. With every battle he fought, Cye's lust for combat was becoming stronger and more intense. As these feelings overwhelmed him, he fell to his knees and cried out in anguish.

Keep away pale memories.  
Innocently smiling that time.  
Once again as my heart.  
Wants to live as self.  
Fill in the dream again.  
Turn the eye away.

I thrashed around, my eyes tightly closed, beads of sweat beating down. My breath laboring. Someone's strong grasp quickly pulling me up and brought me close to him, securing me there. "Kaye, open your eyes…It's all right…"

I slowly opened my eyes and saw that Kento was the one holding onto me. I nodded slightly and then tiredly laid up against him, closing my eyes and fell asleep, as I tried to find my own missing dreams.


	3. Kento's Lonely No More

**AN: This is Kento's section…The song Someday By: Tsuki will be used in this piece….**

As I secure her in my arms, for some reason, a lost memory resurfaces. I couldn't believe that I've forgotten it, I could have kicked myself for letting it slip away like this. But, I guess that's what happens when some crazed nut job comes hunting for us not just because of our armors but also of what we can do.

This particular memory should have never been lost in the first place. We've been dating for a while now, and it was our sophomore year in college. For some reason we both signed up for theatre. Not sure why, maybe we needed an elective, it didn't matter. The only thing that did, was that this was going to be the semester when I'm going to ask her to go steady, and nothing was going to prevent me from doing this.

Flashing light closes the fallen curtain.  
Shortly in quiet.  
One person on stage rests his cheek on his hand.  
'Thank you' was murmuring to the back.  
Perhaps we've finally found our way.  
That thought suddenly crossed our mind.

I know deep within my heart that we're right for each other. I never felt this way towards anyone before, and I know she hasn't either. With the lives we lead, it's hard to even fathom the idea of having a relationship. We've been through extremely hard times, but, through everything, we've become stronger together than we ever would've apart. You showed me what it was like not to be lonely. I just hope that I can return the favor someday.

Someday Sometime.  
Forgetting the year long journey.  
Someday Sometime.  
Photos in the album increase again.

I remember you asking me if I love you, and I asked myself how to begin to share with you the love I feel for you in my heart. Now, I'm giving you my answer. I took a few deep breaths and then gathered all the courage I could. Getting up, I walked over to her and took Kaye to the side.

"Kaye, I have something to ask you." I said with a bit of a shaky voice.

Kaye frowned slightly in concern, "Kento…What, is there something wrong?"

I shook my head and pulled out the small box, and handed it to her. "Remember when you asked me if I love you?" She nodded and I continued, "well, I'm going to give you my answer. Kaye, I love you with all of my heart, and I want to give this to you to prove it."

She opened it and then a tear of happiness flowed from the corner of her eyes. I took the ring out and slipped it onto her hand. Then I gently brought my hand up and wiped the tear away.

Someday we'll forget.  
That day's hot pulsing, only that.  
Left behind somewhere in our hearts.

Someday Sometime.  
When we seem to be losing the fight with loneliness.  
Someday Sometime.  
Surely we'll also remember that time.

I felt myself waking from the memory when I felt her moving around in my arms. We looked towards each other, and our eyes met. She raised up her hand and I took hers in mine. At that moment, even through the harshest battles, we still believe in the love that we share with one another.

Someday Sometime.  
When we seem to be losing the fight with loneliness.  
Someday Sometime.  
Surely we'll also remember that time.


	4. Ryo's Burning Desire

**Disclaimer: The song Solider of Fire, is from Honoo no Sorujya**. 

The flame's mix of yellow, red and white, intertwine within each other as they dance towards the sky. The heat of the flames, draw me closer as they keep me warm from the cold-harsh night. I become entranced by the enticing strength that seems to draw my armor towards it. I block out everything around me, images and voices from my past start to arise from the ashes of my memory.

This town is burning up.  
Looking back as I run thru.  
We always are dreaming warriors.  
Reviving with cracked eyes.  
Passing memories of a stolen yesterday.  
I'll get them back.

Ever since I was young, I've had two main fascinations. One was being a warrior and the other was fire. I can't explain why, but maybe I shouldn't try to justify the allure of them, but I should just accept it. I just didn't realize that my fixation turned out to be more of a reality than a dream.

At that moment, it hit me, there's a difference between being a warrior and everyone else. A warrior has to carry on, and believe what one comes upon as a challenge. While the rest, has more of a choice. They can choose their life to be thought of as a blessing or a curse. At least they have a choice to what kind of life they're going to have. But my friends and I, we have no choice, and I've accepted my fate.

Burnin' in the fire from the pains of wounds.  
Runnin' in the fire there are some that aren't healed.  
Wanna be a soldier the morning of the battle has come.  
Make me a soldier I'd give this life.

The years of training, the sweat, blood, and tears that were shed prepared us, or actually, I thought they did. I always thought that we could take on anything that came our way. Especially in the beginning, but as we continued to fight, we start to wonder if we were actually ready for what we had to face, or were we just kidding ourselves?

How could these doubts be coming at us out of nowhere? Why now? Is it because that maybe, just maybe we are tired of all the fighting? No, that can't be the reason. I won't accept it! There has to be another answer, but we just can't see what's in front of us because we know that no one else will take up the cause, so it's up to us. We have to sacrifice everything just to make sure there is a tomorrow.

Blood runs on my lip.  
Smiling since I won't lose.  
We always are lonely fighters.  
To protect that important someone.  
Once again that day's sparkling sky.  
I'll get it back

Our virtues which live in our hearts and that guide our armors are the ones that give us reason to keep fighting. They show us the path we should take, as long as we stay true to them, they'll keep us safe and strong for the battles that lay ahead. We have to believe in them, ourselves and each other. Otherwise, if we don't, then the enemy has already won before the real battle has begun.

Burnin' in the fire bullet of love and courage.  
Runnin' to the fire striking down this night.  
Wanna be a soldier a sorrowful gunshot.  
Make me a soldier echoes in this town.

We always are soldiers of fire.  
Stretching silver wings.  
Holding a trembling you in this hand.

When all of the fighting is done, and there's no longer a need for our armors, then what will happen to us? What will we do? Will we part ways and try to live separate lives, or will we be able to stay together? Will we finally be free to chase after our dreams and have what passes for a normal life? For now, these questions will have to wait, there is still a war that's waging and we need to be prepared.

Burnin' in the fire from the pains of wounds.  
Runnin' in the fire there are some that aren't healed.  
Wanna be a soldier the morning of the battle has come.  
Make me a soldier I'd give this life.

Burnin' in the fire bullet of love and courage.  
Runnin' to the fire striking down this night.  
Wanna be a soldier a sorrowful gunshot.  
Make me a soldier echoes in this town.


	5. Rowen's One Wish

**AN: The song Sky Dreamer is from the RW CD called Best Friends**

Faraway at the center of the sky.  
I'm waiting for someone.  
Alone my murmur.  
Is only an empty sound. Oh Oh.  
I'm so lonely, admiring a falling star.  
One wish, mine, is never noticed.

I gaze up upon the moon-lit night, hoping that in some way it could comfort me and at the same time, help me forget what just happened, even if it's for a short time. From the corner of my eye, I caught a glimpse of a falling star. My eyes closed as I made my silent wish that I've been carrying in my heart. I hope this time my one wish will be granted, in the meantime, I'll just have to wait to see if it'll come true.

Embraced in stars dreamer soon will awake.  
The thing I lost I may be able to seize in this hand.  
Lonely dreamer, in a blue light.  
My heart also quivers, even words for me can't reach.

My silent wish soars past the shooting star as it flies further into the heavens. It searches for someone to answer its calling. As I continue to wait, I open my eyes and gaze upon the stars as they come out of hiding. Then I concentrate on one in particular, and I wonder if someone else is looking at the exact same star. When I'm focusing on that particular one, I could have sworn that I heard someone out there calling out my name.

Something is calling me,a vague voice is. Oh Oh.  
I'm so lonely that night also a falling star.  
I didn't say anything when I noticed it.

I stayed quiet, so my heart will be able to find that someone again. Just when I thought the one I heard was only an illusion, I heard that voice again. I closed my eyes and I tried to envision what the person would look like which matches that same beautiful voice. As I continued to concentrate on that same voice, it made me forget at that moment, all of the pain that's wracking my entire body. My hope to finding this angel became stronger than ever.

Dreamer who's lost tomorrow, now alone in the sky.  
I've closed my heart, seeing only myself in my dreams.  
Someday at the time the dreamer meets you.  
I'll recover my smile, I believe in that time for you.

Even though for now she's only in my mind, someday we'll meet and it won't be in my dreams. I reached out towards the image in my mind so I can touch her at least one time in order to prove to myself that she is real, and not just some dream.

"Someday, we'll meet, and when we do the first words I want to say are thank you for granting my heart's wish."

Embraced in stars dreamer soon will awake.  
The thing I lost I may be able to seize in this hand.  
Someday at the time the dreamer meets you.  
I'll recover my smile, I believe in that time for you.


	6. Sage's Confused Heart

**AN: The song Cool Moon is owned by Kimi O Nemurasensai….**

My eyes gaze softly at the ghostly-white light of the moon. As they do, a sad, but confusing memory resurfaces in my mind. We were talking, I couldn't hear the words, but I could see what was happening. I knew what she was going to say, even before she said anything, I could see it in her eyes, our relationship was finished before it even started. I could feel the pain tearing at my heart, compared to all the pain and suffering that I went through dealing with evil, this pain, the pain that's in my heart shatters me like glass.

Gazing at a transparent moon.  
My heart calls for someone.  
Only tonight hold me tight. In those arms.  
Hold me like a sleeping child.  
Show me please.  
Open the other side of the door of dreams.  
Tomorrow only the smile of the person I'll meet.  
Please let me see it...

I kept the pain hidden from those around me. Yea, that's right, Mr. Play it cool can actually feel the pain and anguish of heart break. So, I just kept playing it like that, besides, the last thing I needed was for them to feel sorry for me. We knew that when we received our armors, our lives would never be the same. All we wanted was to live our lives like regular people. But thanks to how we live now, there will be no chance of that ever happening.

Moonlight, it penetrates.  
Like blue ink.  
Until the dawn close me tight.  
Singing sorrow until you return...

From the last time we spoke, I wonder how you're doing. If you're all right, and if you even given a second thought to what we would have had. I knew from the look in your eyes that you suspected that I was hiding something from you. I wish I could have told you about my secret. Maybe if I did, then we wouldn't have fought and ended up apart. Then again, if I did tell you, maybe you wouldn't have believed me anyway.

Tell me please.  
The reason you broke this heart of glass.  
Softly into my ear, the whisper.  
Disappears...

More than once, I've secretly wished that I could rewind so we could relive that day. There's so much I wanted to tell you. I wished for a way to show you who I really am, to be able to tell you what I truly felt. How would you have reacted? What would you have said? Would you have accepted me with knowing the truth? I guess I'll never know, maybe it's better this way. I'd feel guilty if you were drawn into this. I couldn't ruin your life just because I want you with me.

Only tonight hold me tight.  
In those arms.  
Hold me like a sleeping child.  
Show me please.  
Open the other side of the door of dreams.  
Tomorrow only the smile of the person I'll meet.  
I want to see...

Tell me please.  
The reason you broke this heart of glass.  
Softly into my ear, the whisper.  
Disappears...


	7. Cye's Wondering Thoughts…

**AN: The song Foreign Serenade is by Ikoku no Sayakyoku…**

Sometimes, I have dreams of what life would have been like if I wasn't chosen to receive the armor of Torrent. Would the world and my friends have been better off with someone else that wore my armor? I wonder if I will ever figure out why me, out of millions of people was chosen to take on such a heavy burden. I know it sounds like I'm being selfish. I'm not, it's just that I've never been one much for fighting. I have a feeling that it knows what's in my heart. It knows that I carry these questions in my head ever since I first donned the armor. Then why does it keep pushing me to fight? Is it trying to tell me something?

Trust my body to float in twilight.  
While walking that day's vision.  
Within the sunset's glow, I hurry home.  
Again seeing off the group of suits.

I mean, I do understand why my friends and I are the only ones that are blessed and at the same time, cursed to wear these armors. As long as our souls and the spirits of the armors are connected, then we'll always have to fight. There's no other way to look at it. We've all seen what a corrupted soul can do when they're promised power beyond their imagination. I wonder, how can they give up their humanity just because the promise of power was dangled in front of them like some sort of prize. Do their souls actually mean so little to them?

What miles to that place to board the dancing wind?  
You don't know where you are, breathing the serenade.  
Secretly inviting you to the gentle night.

When the fight between good and evil commence, it seems like we forget what's important in our own lives and get caught up in the fighting. Is all of the pain and suffering we go through, as well as the haunting memories that will never leave us worth it? I'm not saying that we should just ignore what's going on and live our own way while the corrupted go around and do what they please. I'm just saying, why won't people just look inside of themselves and see what's really going on? We create our own misery, and the corrupted pick up on it and feed off of the ignorance and the negative feelings people carry inside themselves.

Reserved gentlemen on the other side of the lane.  
Growing old on the path of drinking up gin.  
The moon shines on a row of poplars.  
The long shadow image reflects the past.

Holding the container while swaying in a dream.  
The struggling journey's end lala serenade.  
If it's a sweet lonely night, that's also good.

As long as there will be good, there will be evil. A balance must be maintained. Maybe that's what my armor is trying to tell me. Maybe I wasn't ready to listen, I didn't want to accept the responsibility of trying to keep that balance in check. But now, after this last fight, maybe after all this time, I'm finally ready to listen. I'm ready to do what's needed in order to keep the human in humanity. It's time for me to step up and stand ready to fight along with my friends. After all, we are ronin warriors.

What miles to that place to board the dancing wind?  
You don't know where you are, breathing the serenade.  
Holding the container while swaying in a dream.  
The struggling journey's end lala serenade.  
If it's a sweet lonely night, that's also good.


	8. A Future to Fight for…

**AN: Song Far Away is by Gun Rou Hen**

Simultaneously, each of the armors gave off their respected colors and created some type of imagery in the sky. We were memorized with what was being shown. They were presenting us a real reason for what we are truly fighting for, a real future, our futures. It was like they were telling us that everything we are, even with all of the pain, suffering, anguish we've went through, as well as all of the sacrificing will be worth it in the end.

So faraway, as painful I want to hold you but  
So faraway, period's wind race twilight zone  
You are a wanderer!

We could have sworn that our armors were speaking to us in our minds. Telling us that even though what they're showing could very well be our futures, but only if we continue to fight. We should have known there would be a catch, but the longer we looked at the imagery, the more we understood that they were right. Even though right now we're alone in this fight, it will work out for everyone involved. The human spirit is what fuels people to fight in what they believe in, and there's no better cause than a better future.

I bury my face in the shirt  
Oh! Loneliness A bike flies in the sea roar, final night  
If time could just stop Oh! Happiness living with this smile Hello!  
From the land of the future  
Hello! Voice tempting you  
Hit the accelerator with a strange power

The imagery faded, and our armors auras calmed once again as we looked around at each other. We knew now, more than ever the training we've been doing, and the bonds we made with each other prepare us for what is needed to be done in order to secure the image we saw, and right there and then, we knew exactly what we had to do now.

So faraway, as painful I want to hold you but  
So faraway, period's wind race twilight zone  
You are a wanderer!

We had to make a choice here and now in what our next move will be. Do we part ways and live our separate lives, or do we stay together and continue the fight? No one had to say a word, we could see it in each others eyes. We've decided to stay together, no matter how many battles we fight, no matter how many new enemies we encounter. Our spirits have been reawakened, and this time, no matter what our enemies throw at us, we'll fight with everything we've got.

What's the most important thing?  
Oh! Loneliness always the answer is dancing in the wind  
I want to hold on to it  
Oh! Happiness holding arms out to youthful memories  
Hello! If I close my eyes Hello!  
We always meet Initially fingers tremble

Dawn starts to break, we stand up, still a bit sore from the last few days of fighting, but we still move forward. We will be there for each other when things get hard. Our bonds have gotten us this far, and we'll continue to have faith in each other, and be there for one another when we're needed. We'll be strong for each of us, and ourselves, we have to be. Because all we have is each other and a future to fight for.

So faraway don't cry because I like your bravery  
So faraway to the place of dreams faraway, faraway  
You are a wanderer!  
So faraway I also can't go In my heart expands a map of stars  
So faraway searching for dreams faraway, faraway  
We are a wanderer!


End file.
